


Venom

by Mariessa



Series: Multiverse of Darkness [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Codependency, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Force-Feeding, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Imprisonment, Mental Institutions, Mindfuck, Minor Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, Non-Canon Relationship, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Dark Phoenix (2019), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Self-Discovery, Symbiotic Relationship, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Barreling towards our Earth at high velocity, the barrier between humanity and alien life forms is broken once again.After witnessing the death of his uncle and nearly dying himself by the killer's recklessness Peter Parker becomes blinded by revenge. Nothing makes his mental state worse however then the parasite that forms a attraction to him with a appetite for blood, torture and torment.





	1. Chapter 1.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamletsBoneArenaBeehivetoBeeorNottoBee7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletsBoneArenaBeehivetoBeeorNottoBee7/gifts), [Crypterion_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypterion_Moon/gifts), [SpectacularNostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectacularNostalgia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE A VENOM FANFIC FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS OKAY! SO LIKE I'M GIVING THIS TO EVERYONE TO ENJOY AND PLEASE RELEASE THIS ISN'T EDITED.

_**Chapter One** _

_When he was a child, Peter had been told to look at and observe the stars._

_His mother had been a avid amateur astronomer during her prime. With her openness about her passion and her knack for exploring the hidden depths of the balls of light, her passion for night sky passed on to her child._

_Together she would sit with him on the roof of their home with a telescope nestled between them along with a pair of thermos filled to the brim with hot chocolate. His left hand would be joined with her own as she would adjust and readjust the equipment while looking back down at him every second or so to confirm he wasn't half asleep._

_The toddler would then be picked up and held within her arms as his mother would grin up at the sky. Cold air would bite at the pair's skin as the woman felt that the best time to go star searching was during the eve of midnight, when the city streets began to slow their bustling and the pollution didn't appear to be that thick._

_"Look up petey pie," She would whisper in his ears as her hands rubbed his tired body into a comforting submission. "the stars are brighter then the sun tonight."_

_Small meaty hands would wave at the air and grab at it with his eyes wide with wonder. Sometimes he'd babble back to her and earn a chuckle about how much she couldn't wait to take him to the nearby planetarium when he was older. While other times he'd be to tired to even try and care about what she was saying._

_It was the closeness of the situation that made him remember it. The sound of her heart beating against his sensitive ears, the sparkling gaze she had when a shooting star would fly by. Her mouth would hang open as they stared agape in wonder as his mother pointed out some familiar constellations._

_"There goes Orion oh oh look petey there's Cygnus!" She yelled jostling in slightly as she pointed at the sky with a glimmer on her face. They'd smile at another and turn back to gaze back threw the telescope._

_\---------------_

Laying with his back against the shambles of the car's passenger seat, Peter gazed up at the pitch black night sky in complete and utter terror.

A warm feeling filled his lower body as he pushed and turned against the seatbelt. When the car had been crashed into his body had flown into the front of the seat and the belt had snapped after wrapping around his body. It's leather and plastic components had cut into his skin, drawing small drops of blood onto his ashen skin.

Peter found it hard to remember how long he had been trying to free himself or when the men who had nearly killed him ran away in fear. His mind was muddy with his consciousness waning the longer he sat trapped with the car's fumes being breathed in threw his panicked breaths.

Splinters sat lodged in his fingers as he clawed at the earth, his fingers digging up mountains of dirt and grime in a effort to pull himself free. The inside of his mouth burned with the taste of his blood heavy on his tongue serving as a bitter reminder for what was soon to come.

Despite have become delirious with pain and fear, the fourteen year old knew that he wouldn't have much time left. Liquid from the dripping gasoline tank dampened his pants alerting him of how gruesome his death would soon be. Civilization was miles upon miles away with their bags from their vacation still packed snugly under the car's back seat.

More tears came to his eyes as he remembered how happy they had been only hours earlier. When his aunt had scolded him about packing his entire jumbo lego set when he should have been packing his clothes. When his uncle had ruffled his hair as they ate in the parking lot of a Checker's with the promise of going to the movies hanging over his head.

All of it was gone now, those men had stolen it from him and now he wouldn't ever be able to see his aunt again. His home again. His life was over because of those...those monsters. Blind and uncontrollable agony filled his entire being as he clawed at the earth his nails bending and snapping off uselessly as he sobbed.

\----------------

It was falling, falling at a incredible pace with no destination in mind.

The air screeched against the confines that kept it from it dyeing the entire atmosphere in it's inky remains. Whistling filled it's senses as it plummeted towards the empty earthen land, it's stomach aching from it's ever growing hunger.

It needed to feed. It craved a hearty, plump meal. 

Sadly this couldn't be achieved in it's current form nor would it in any form it decided to take on it's own. It's kind needed a safety net o keep it form falling apart at the seems. It needed a host to feed off of while protecting it and to keep it from going mad from it's isolation.

Lonely. It had become so lonely in it's confinement that lasted for decades and centuries and milleniums and eons.

Many of it's kind where emotionless besides the addiction to kill and torture, but it was different. It felt sadness and it felt happiness. All it wanted was to be cherished by it's host and to be the one to protect it from filthy vermin with greedy palms. 

He wanted that. He ached for that. He **craved** for that.

Gravity hit them full force and the glass of it's prison began to crack as the air became thicker. Seeping threw, it burned with need as it was able to make out shapes and creatures on the land below. Filled with a maddening urge to break it threw itself against the glass again and again and again.

Flesh and bone. Bone and flesh. It could smell all of it.

Piercing threw the glass, the symbiote screeched as the body came into view. A creature laid dormant within it's trap with terror in it's eyes and blood spilling from it's lips. Thick tentacles of grime and ink sprung forward to cradle the dying child with the alien crying in glee.

Host. It found it's host. Finally after so long.

\----------------

Peter laid his head against the ground and began to scream.

Whatever the creature was it had to be torturing him. Because of it his skin had become thin from the claws that tore at it. Salty tears fell onto the ground as he seized sobbing violently as he scratched at his throat. The fourteen tear old tore at the skin as he tried to get in any air threw his lungs. This was near impossible as his saliva and blood had started to get backed up in his throat with his lips cracked from his nails scraping at it.

Silently, he begged for the assimilation to end and for his death to finally settle in. Swollen limbs fell on the dirt blistering in red beautiful warts from the increase in heat. His eyes moved back and forth as one of the tentacles slipped into his mouth forcing his jaw to bend and maneuver open. The appendage enlarged itself as it forced itself down his insides and attached itself to it.

Talons dug into his flesh injecting its black webbing into his body and made his eyes roll into the back of her skull. Liquid poured from his body dampening the earth and taking control of him. The tentacle disappeared within his skin as the liquid wrapped around his being, becoming one with it. His mind buzzed as he lost touch with reality and started to lose control of his motor skills as his shock grew and took hold of it.

**_'Host. Sleep Host. Host will heal. Host will live.'_ **

Peter couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. All he did was close his eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note One: ok, let's clear some things up. The X Men and Runaways are in this story since they deal with mutants and are related to Marvel. They won't be in the fic for to long but they'll be here as long as they are needed to be.
> 
> So if you haven't watched all ten episodes of the Runaways it's fine, doing so isn't that crucial to the fics plot or development. Peter doesn't know about these kids and neither do they know about him. Plus they are a bunch of teenagers on the run from the authorities, their parents and intergalactic beings so i think they'll all get along well.
> 
> For my fellow Runaways fans, the Nico relationship will be explained, she isn't just messing around with Karolina's feelings as I know about my rainbow's soon to be tv canon alien girlfriend. Don't worry.


	2. Chapter 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BODY HORROR, GRAPHIC INJURY, DEATH OF AN ANIMAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE SO PLEASE TAKE IT

It's stomach wouldn't stop growling.

Concrete felt like molten lava under the parasite's feet as it walked in the child's body. The Nike hoodie that he had gotten from his host's bag stuck to the back of his skin, the sweat on his body plastering it to him.

He hadn't bothered to try and remove the blood off of his person feeling like it would be a waste. After all, the symbiote hadn't been able to eat a full meal in over thousands of years, so blood would be getting on him anyway.

Sniffing the air, the symbiote smelled the familiar scent of meat. Though the meal would be salty from the pollution he had noticed on this strange planet, it would be fit for a king in his new host's form. He walked faster with the lights from inside small houses coming into view.

Wherever his host had been going it was near a small neighborhood where farm animals walked the streets and grass came up to his waist. His fingers touched the tips of the grass, his fingers depositing slivers of needles made of ivory webbing. Once the needles pierced the plant life they split in half, greying from the inside and grinding into dust.

 **"Dead. Dead. There all dead."**  Hummed the parasite with both of the bodies voices mixing together in a sickening harmony. He came to a stop as a strange shape came into view, hiding beneath a nearby bush.  **"Hm? What are you?"**

\--------------- 

Peter awakened amidst a abyss of never-ending darkness.

His ears felt stuffy, along with his nose as he sat up coughing in the process. It was hard to hear with his senses having become dull with his new found illness. Saliva gathered in the back of his sore throat in hopes to dampen and soothe it but in the end it just settled back into his stomach.

Coughing, he scratched at his skin in a effort to replace the urge to choke with something else. His skin no longer had any welts on it and now sat in a near porcelain display of white and pink. A faint blush dusted his sunken cheeks as he got onto his knees. 

Exhaustion controlled his bodily functions as he rubbed at throat as it began to itch again. The flesh felt lumpy with irritation making him cough even harder with each cough shaking his chest. He bent over in a effort to get out whatever was causing his discomfort, a trio jamming into his throat to help it along. 

Retching onto the blackened pit he felt his head begin to pound again. Tears flooded his eyes as he vomited more and more. His lungs constricted and deconstructed themselves as he fought the urge to scream. Whatever that had taken shelter had become awakened.

Peter fell onto his side with his chest heaving the poor boy staring at his hands in horror. Something was off with them, something that horrified the child into a frenzied screech. The limbs where twisted with the fingers resembling the talons of a hawk, dangerous but majestic. Thick black webs surrounded them with it's inky contents seeping from his open wounds.

Not knowing what else to do, he screamed again. And again. And again.

The liquid swirled around his body dyeing him in it's blackened goop. Like a worm the goop wiggled and wrapped around his legs pulling them wide open. Peter screamed in pain as a familiar horrific appendage formed from the liquid and created long thin tentacles. They sunk into his ankles with the ends having become claws as they slipped and slunk into and over his skin.

"No no no no." The boy whimpered clawing at the thin air beneath him. Within a blink of his eye a tentacle swung towards his face and dove into it choking him violently. It tasted like sulfer to him with his tongue burnt to a crisp. 

Before he could attempt to get the tentacle out of his body, it flew it out with the velocity of the movement slamming him backward. Bones crunched as he screamed at the top of his lungs feeling his body shake when new waves of pain hit him. 

\---------------

**"Yummy, yummy. "** The parasite sung licking his lips as the last of the stray cat slid down his throat. Uneven chunks sat on his body as he licked them off with a shrill scream of glee.  **"Warm flesh..."**

Even though it's host wasn't used to the delicate pallet, the parasite had been able to devour the worm with little to know problem. Scratch marks did cover it's hands from the cat fighting back but the creature paid no mind to it. It had a treasure to obtain.

\---------------

In the back of his head the teenager could hear the sound of someone humming. He clenched his eyes shut in fear as someone's fingers touched his forehead before crawling up to his hair. The tug of the fingers where delicate serving as a comfort to the horror he had just endured.

Sniffing was heard in the back of his mind followed by a eerie echo of a whimper. Peter felt his eyes open as he resisted the urge to stare at whatever was holding him in shock. It sounded like it was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note One: So, this happened. Gore is a must for a venom fic so I lost my literal sense of reality and had him just go off and eat a stray cat. Poor poor kitty.  
> Note Two: I call venom it and he at times to just be clear.


End file.
